Paper Bag
by Lilly Velian
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has perdido al amor de tu vida? Quinn estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperarlo… a todo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Su mundo se redujo a cenizas cuando él pronunció esas palabras.

"_Desde que es mi novia"_

Y luego verlos a los dos, sentados juntos y a ella acariciándole el cabello… eso terminó de matarla.

Por eso, cuando llegó a su casa rompió a llorar.

Por eso, se encerró en su baño y se miró en el espejo.

Por eso, se comparó con Santana…

Recordó las muchas veces que ellas competían para ver quien era la más guapa, la más popular…

Recordó cuando eran niñas… ella siempre estuvo celosa de la morena, aun que no lo quisiera admitir…

Admiraba ese hermoso cuerpo…

No como el de ella. Que después del embarazo había quedado imperfecto…

Quería volver a ser como antes.

Agraciada.

Fina.

Hermosa.

Perfecta.

Entonces alzó su cabeza y se restregó las lágrimas.

Se miró de frente al espejo y sonrió.

Ya sabía que hacer…

Y nadie la retendría.

Salió con paso sordo del baño y se cambió de ropa…

Cerró la puerta de entrada de su casa y puso a correr.

No le importaba como pero… sería lo suficientemente perfecta para él.

* * *

**Esté es el prólogo de mi historia, quizás un poco tediosa o tonta pero es lo que me nació hahaha**

**La verdad es que me partió el corazón cuando Sam rompió con Quinn y por otro lado me dio por escribir algo con desordenes alimenticios como los que yo vivo, ¿Hola? haha Me llamo Lilith y soy anorexica desde hace... ¿mucho? supongo, un par de años. Dije que lo iba a dejar pero no pude, lo mismo lo pasó a Olalla... ay, como la extraño, pero bueno, ya me estoy desviando, bueno... ojalá que les guste, y cuando tenga un par de comentarios subiré el segundo capítulo , ¿No?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Esa mañana ella se levantó mucho más temprano de lo regular, se vistió con ropa deportiva con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su madre y salió de la casa a correr.

La verdad es que no es muy normal ver a una chica de diecisiete años corriendo a las cinco de la mañana por una calle desolada, pero esa no era la mayor preocupación de Quinn.

Cuando ya eran casi las siete ella ya estaba devuelta en su casa metida en la ducha.

Estaba sufriendo espasmos de frió, ¿Por qué? Porque se estaba bañando con agua fría, como le había dicho alguna vez en su vida la entrenadora Sue Sylvester "Darse duchas de agua fría tonifica la piel" y claro que ella no quería que alguna de sus porristas tuviera una piel maltrecha, y aunque la menor de los Fabray ya no era un porrista, seguía utilizando los trucos que había adquirido por eso.

Faltaba más de media hora para que comenzaran las clases, no obstante, ella ya estaba en la escuela, recostada contra la pared del pasillo viendo como la gente iba y venía sin mayor preocupación.

Se encontraba un poco mareada por haber corrido mucho y por no haber desayunado, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz al sentir como su estómago crujía, sabía que ese era sólo una buena señal… de que estaba por el buen camino.

Las clases le pasaron lentamente, y el tic-tac del reloj la estaba volviendo loca, en lo único que podía pensar era en hacer más ejercicio, nada más. y estando sentada al fondo del salón dejaba vagar su vista una y otra vez hasta la feliz pareja que le destrozó la vida… se tomaban de las manos y se susurraban al oído, y Quinn no podía dejar de mirarlos, como una masoquista.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo ella se apartó de el gran grupo que iba hasta la cafetería, simplemente caminó por los pasillos, como si no fuera importante ir a comer, porque para ella, eso ya no era importante, era una tortura.

Caminaba con paso confundido por un pasillo desierto sin saber bien hasta donde ir, y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que alguien la jaló por el brazo haciendo que se girara para quedar atrapada entre la pared y su atacante quien la acorraló colocando sus brazos a los costados de ella.

-¿Por qué tan sola Quinnie?- dijo él con una voz ronca y una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella trató de zafarse pero el le sujetó ambas manos con una sola de las suyas.

-Déjame ir-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir con tu noviecito? Te recuerdo que te dejó por otra. Pero yo estoy aquí- él se acercó más hasta ella, quedando a una escasa distancia.

-¡Púdrete Karofsky!- ella se retorció tratando de escapar pero él no la dejaba ir.

-¡No me hables en ese tono!- entonces sucedió algo que ella no esperaba. Con la mano que él tenía libre le plantó una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, la cual ahora comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo. Él estaba dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe pero cuando escuchó un par de pasos que venían en esa dirección se echó a correr dejando a Quinn adolorida y con los ojos llorosos. Ella se fue dejando caer hasta el suelo para luego aferrarse a sus rodillas y ponerse a llorar, inconsciente de que alguien había observado en silencio toda esa escena.

Fue hasta el baño donde se aplicó una cantidad considerable de crema facial para poder ocultar a herida de su mejilla, y consideró en si decirle o no a alguien respecto a lo que Karofsky había hecho.

-¡Quinn! ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi a la hora de almorzar- dijo ella entrando al baño.

-Tranquila Mercedes, ya comí-

-¿Por qué tu mejilla está tan hinchada?-

-Me golpeé contra una puerta, andaba distraída-

Ambas fueron a la siguiente clase donde Quinn se volvió a sentar al fondo del salón, donde no podía evitar mirar a aquella feliz pareja…

* * *

Esa fiesta que había organizado Rachel no partió del todo bien, pero cuando comenzaron a servir aquellos tragos se nota como todo se comenzó a animar.

Al principio bebió para olvidar.

Ver a Sam besarse tan apasionadamente con Santana la hizo sentir pésimo, y trató de solucionar ese problema bebiendo a más no poder.

Luego vio como ella empezaba a llorar y reclamarle a él sin motivo alguno. Eso le dio esperanzas.

Pero luego los vio besarse nuevamente… entonces todo volvió al suelo.

Y recordó el porqué había dejado de comer toda esa semana, y recordó las muchas calorías que tenía el alcohol… así que tomó otra importante decisión.

Fue lentamente hasta el baño y miró a ambos lados antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta con seguro y levantó la tapa del inodoro. Se amarró el cabello con una banda elástica y se inclinó hacia delante. Introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón en su garganta para luego dar un par de arcadas y ver como salía con gran velocidad todo el alcohol que había consumido.

Jaló la palanca del excusado y se lavó las manos y la boca con abundante jabón para asegurarse de que no quedara algún rastro de olor a vómito.

Entonces volvió a la fiesta, pero esta vez no bebió, simplemente fingió hacerlo, y para parecer más convincente, comenzó a decirle a Puckerman un montón de idioteces sobre como había quedado su cuerpo después del embarazo.

Trató de festejar con todos los demás y olvidarse de todo, se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella pareja y trató de sonreír…

* * *

La presentación de Ke$ha no salió tan mal después de todo, al menos lograron concienciar a la escuela respecto al alcohol, ella nunca fue muy partidaria de esas cosas y la ponía feliz saber que al menos habían logrado algo.

Toda esa semana ella tuvo que dar una excusa tras otra para no comer, al principio fue difícil convencer a los otros de que no tenía hambre, pero luego simplemente desaparecía de la cafetería para esconderse en donde fuera con tal de no comer…

Y claro, falta la peor parte.

Karofsky la seguía acosando, la atrapaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos y en cuanto ella se resistía él le propinaba un golpe, eso la tenía cada vez más débil. Casi dos semanas sin comer y los prominentes golpes la tenían pésimo. Ella ocultaba lo segundo con maquillaje, y nadie se daba cuenta, o al menos eso creía ella. Pero lo segundo no lo podía ocultar. Su cara se veía más demacrada y en sus brazos y piernas resaltaban más los huesos, sin mencionar lo sumido que estaba su estómago, pero nadie lo notaba porque ella había comenzado a rechazar cualquier contacto físico.

Quinn acababa de salir del baño donde se aplicó un poco de maquillaje en el rostro para evitar cualquier pregunta incómoda por parte de sus compañeros del club glee.

Fue con paso lento hasta el aula de música y se sentó lo más atrás que pudo, lejos de todos.

Cuando Will entró en el salón las conversaciones cesaron y el silencio reinó. Él tomó un marcador y escribió una única palabra en la pizarra: "Latino"

Ella trató de apartar su vista de Sam y concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Will respecto a canciones en otros idiomas, pero a decir verdad le costó mucho, y se sintió muy confundida cuando todos se voltearon a verla, ella simplemente dejó vagar su mirada hasta el señor Schuester y murmurar un "¿Qué?"

-Decía Quinn, que pasaras al frente a cantar algo-

Muy lentamente ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a todos, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego comenzó a cantar con un hilo de voz.

-"Ana no se… si quieres oírme" - cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba cantando-"Mas no te dejaré"- todos la miraban con mucha expectación, Quinn no era de las que son inseguras al cantar, pero ella estaba temblorosa y se notaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo-"Y si nadie consiguió poder comprenderte"- nadie esperaba lo que seguía-"Si que te entien…"-

Ella no pudo continuar. Cayó desmayada al suelo, nadie la logró atrapar así que fue un golpe muy duro, y aun que ella no era consiente de lo que ocurrió después, de seguro le hubiera alegrado saber que la primera persona que corrió a arrodillarse a su lado, a pesar de los reclamos de Santana, fue Sam.

Eso si que la hubiera alegrado

* * *

**Bien, eso es el capítulo uno, un poco más largo que la cosa rara que fue el prólogo, y sin mencionar que este capitulo es raro hahaha pero es algo al menos...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pestañeando una y otra vez para regular la cantidad de luz que entraba a sus ojos. Trató de incorporarse pero no podía, se sentía demasiado agotada.

Entonces se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente y con una gran sonrisa porque ella acababa de despertar.

Trató nuevamente de incorporarse, esta vez con éxito pero un fuerte mareo la invadió obligándola a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos.

-No deberías forzar tanto tu cuerpo, mejor recuéstate-

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me ocurra?- y se formó un silencio que él no estaba dispuesto a romper- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con un suspiro.

-Alguien tenía que llevarte a la enfermería-

-¿Y por qué decidiste ser tú?-

-Porque…-

-¿Cómo fue que Santana no se opuso?-

-Oh, claro que se opuso- y nuevamente un silencio se formó. Ella se puso de pie y se quedó quieta por un par de segundos tratando de eliminar el mareo que le invadió. Cogió su bolso y trató de salir por la puerta, pero él la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-

-¿A dónde iría? Por supuesto que a mi casa-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- ella tomó la mano de él por unos segundos y le besó la mejilla para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar dejándolo completamente confundido. Abrió la mano que ella le había sujetado para darse cuenta de que ella había depositado aquel anillo que él le regaló en aquella ocasión… cuando él le había dicho que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella algún día… ¿Cómo es posible que él haya olvidado eso?

* * *

Ya iban dos semanas desde la última vez que probó un bocado, y a pesar de que se había desmayado ella achacaba la culpa de eso a los golpes que le propinaba Dave.

Su madre estaba de viaje de negocios así que ella estaba completamente sola. La comida que le habían dejado congelada para que pudiera comer cada día ella simplemente la botaba a la basura…

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue echarse a llorar.

Le había regresado ese anillo a Sam, dejando aquella promesa que él le había hecho como cenizas… igual que aquella canción. Cenizas y vino…

Subió lentamente los escalones de la casa para llegar a su habitación mientras tarareaba aquella canción… entró a su baño y lentamente se fue quitando las prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Se miró al espejo.

Sus manos vagaron hasta su estómago, tratando de peñiscar cada lugar donde creía ver grasa, sin pensar en que su estómago estaba tan hundido que sus costillas sobresalían. Luego sus piernas, donde olvidaba por completo lo delgadas que solían ser, tratando de agarrar entre sus manos todo lo que sobresalía, que cada día era menos que antes… sus brazos, que eran tan delgados que parecían que en cualquier minuto se fueran a romper, pero ella ya no se daba cuenta…

Tomó la báscula que tenía guardada en su habitación y la llevó hasta el baño. Apoyó un pie en ella y casi instantáneamente lo sacó, luego apoyó el otro y nuevamente lo retiró con pavor. Hasta que por fin logró subirse. Primero cerró los ojos, con mucho miedo a ver lo que marcaría aquella báscula pero al final los logró abrir muy lentamente…

41.8 kilogramos.

Había perdido más de diez kilos desde que había decidido dejar de comer…

Se preguntó si por casualidad Sam se abría dado cuenta de eso… ahora ella era más delgada que Santana, pero al parecer, todavía no era lo suficientemente delgada para él.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se colocó lentamente su ropa mientras un insistente golpeteo retumbaba en la puerta. Abrió con delicadeza para sorprenderse por completo al ver quien era…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo la muchacha bloqueando el acceso a la casa con su cuerpo.

-Seguía un poco preocupado por ti y…-

-¿Y qué?-

-Te quería invitar a cenar- ella murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles para él por que no fue más que un susurro, pero para ella significaban un simple y claro "Ni de chiste" pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, quería salir con él, pero no específicamente a comer, y la segunda, tendría que darle una respuesta más clara.

-No. Creo que a tu novia no le gustaría eso-

-No tendrá porqué enterarse-

-Si terminaste conmigo fue porque dijiste que no podía admitir que besé a Finn, ¿Serás capaz de ir con Santana y decirle un "invité a cenar a Quinn"? ¿O piensas quedarte callado como un hipócrita?- él agachó la mirada, ok, definitivamente ella había sido demasiado cortante, pero no quería volver a ser lastimada, como reacción de arrepentimiento ella colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él haciendo que levantara la mirada para perderse en los pacíficos ojos de Quinn.

-Silsat, pefya… nìkeftxo nìayoeng-

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene razón, tengo que dejar de hablar en na'vi…-

-A mí me gusta cuando lo haces…-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Que tienes razón, y eso es triste… como nosotros-

-¿Quieres…?- ella no pudo terminar aquella oración ya que sus fuerzas le fallaron nuevamente, sus piernas flaquearon y lentamente ella fue cayendo hacia delante, donde él la atrapó evitando que se golpeara como había ocurrido hace unas horas en el salón del coro.

* * *

Cuando ella despertó estaba completamente a oscuras, pero reconocería la suavidad de su cama y ese olor cítrico en cualquier parte, estaba en su habitación.

Se trató de incorporar pero no pudo, sus fuerzas simplemente no daban para más. Sintió como una mano apretaba la suya mientras una dulce voz le decía "me alegro de que despertaras"

-¿Qué hora es?- logró articular ella para luego ver como él sacaba su celular iluminando un poco en medio de la oscuridad.

-Faltan siete minutos para la media noche-

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-No pensaba dejarte sola en estas condiciones. No pienso irme hasta que tu mamá haya llegado-

-Pues tienes muy mala suerte porque ella está en un viaje de negocios... no volverá hasta dentro de un mes-

-¿Y te dejó así como si nada?-

-Creo que ya estoy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola-

-No si te desmayas dos veces en un mismo día- ella bajó la mirada- Y tienes que darme una explicación-

-¿Explicarte que?-

-¿Por qué estás llena de moretones?- esa pregunta le llegó de sorpresa, ¿Cómo fue posible que él se diera cuenta?

-El otro día me caí mientras caminaba-

-Quinn-

-No me hagas decirlo-

-De todas formas ya lo sé-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Finn me lo contó-

-¿Y cómo es que él lo sabe?-

-Vio como Karofsky te golpeaba-

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?-

-Hoy en la tarde, después de que te desmayaras... pero créeme que no lo volverá a hacer-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Justo después de que me lo dijera yo...-

-Tu-

-Fui me peleé con él- lanzó una risita nerviosa para luego apartar la mirada.

-Gracias...-

-Hey, no podía dejar que siguiera haciendo eso... si fui capaz de pelearme con él por Kurt a quien no conocía del todo bien, ¿Por qué no lo haría por ti? Siendo quien eres-

-¿Y quién soy?-

-Alguien muy importante para mí-

-Sam, ¿Eres conciente de lo que dices?-

-Lo soy-

-Tienes una novia- y se formó un silencio bastante incómodo- Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, deben de estar preocupados-

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?-

-Absolutamente- mintió- Creo que sólo necesito dormir- ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta la puerta, él estaba dispuesto a irse, pero justo antes de eso, se volteó y habló.

-Sabes, deberías comer algo, te noto mucho más delgada- y después de decir eso se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando a Quinn con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Que decir que decir... la verdad es que no lo sé hahaha... am.. hahaha. Capitulo corto, lo se, pero al menos es algo (:**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Quinn apagó su reloj despertador con un manotazo y se trató de poner en pie, pero a penas puso su cuerpo en posición vertical un enorme mareo la invadió, se quedó quieta por unos cuantos segundos para aplacarlo y muy lentamente se fue poniendo de pie. Caminó con paso sordo hacia el baño mientras lentamente se iba quitando el camisón que utilizaba como pijama. En cuanto llegó dejó que su mirada vagara hasta el espejo, pero casi como un reflejo involuntario apartó la mirada. Trató nuevamente de posar su vista en el, pero cerró los ojos. Respiró fuertemente tratando de calmarse y contó hasta diez mientras se repetía "Vamos Quinn, se valiente" y ya después de un largo rato, logró abrir los ojos y fijarse en la imagen de aquella chica que el espejo le devolvía.

Ella no era capaz de verse tal y como era. Donde no había más que huesos ella sólo veía grasa. Sus manos vagaron hasta su abdomen, cada día más hundido. Sus brazos ya eran tan delgados que podía rodear uno de ellos con su mano. La piel de sus codos estaba tan marcada que llegaba a ser algo tétrico. Pero ella no se veía tal y como era.

Sólo habían tres cosas que ella era capaz de notar sin que fuera algo alejado de la realidad.

La primera, los diversos moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Que resaltaban en su estómago, sus piernas y sus brazos. Que rompían con la armonía de su cuerpo. Pero lo extraño, es que habían más moretones que la cantidad de golpes que le había propinado Dave... más adelante ella entendería porqué.

La segunda, la palidez de su piel. Tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, como si no hubiera vida en aquel cuerpo lleno de tormentos. Tan frágil como su alma, que pareciera que en cualquier minuto se fuera a romper.

Y la tercera, las prominentes ojeras. Desde que había decidido dejar de comer esas ojeras habían aparecido, y al parecer no pensaban irse. Había tenido enormes problemas para dormir, se daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cama tratando de poder descansar, y a pesar de que se sentía sin fuerzas no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

La verdad es que ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer ejercicio, el más mínimo esfuerzo físico la agotaba, y la verdad es que, aun que cuando era porrista se preocupaba de mantener un peso bajo, jamás había bajado tanto de peso, y jamás había sufrido tantas consecuencias... ahora siempre tenía frío, pero sabía que el frío ayudaba a quemar calorías, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad al máximo, así que al momento de elegir su ropa para el día ella optó por unos pantalones negros largos pero a la vez holgados, no quería resaltar sus piernas que parecían estar llenas de grasa, una remera igualmente holgada color azul oscuro de manga corta, estaba tiritando, pero no le importaba, ella sería lo suficientemente perfecta para él. Sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

Las horas en la escuela pasaron lentamente, pero ocurrió algo que definitivamente le subió el ánimo. Cuando dejó vagar su vista hasta ellos notó como él ya no estaba tan meloso con ella, en cierta forma la ignoraba, eso la puso muy feliz... pero no evitó que las horas pasaran de una forma tan lenta.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar ella planeaba salir e ir en dirección a algún salón vacío donde pudiera esperar hasta que acabara esa hora, pero antes de que lo lograra Mercedes la detuvo.

-¡Hey! Quinn-

-Hola Mercedes, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, oye...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No has comido con nosotros en la cafetería últimamente, te extrañamos-

-Creo que tu eres la única porque Artie y Brittany están felices mientras estén el uno junto al otro y que Tina y Mike están en su propio mundo- ambas rieron un poco.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Pero ven con nosotros, hablaremos un rato, siento que te has estado distanciando un poco-

-Mercedes lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo un trabajo que terminar, lo lamento-

-Pero Quinn...-

-Será en otra ocación. Adiós- y tras decir eso se fue con paso raudo hasta la biblioteca, dejando a Mercedes con una enorme sospecha... ya no la engañaría más.

La hora del almuerzo se le hizo eterna y el resto de las clases también le parecieron interminables. Ya cuando todo había terminado y era momento de ir al salón de coro ella fue lo más rápido que pudo para sentarse al fondo del lugar, nuevamente, apartada de todos sin darse cuenta de que había más de una mirada posada en ella.

-Señor Shue- habló Mercedes una vez el profesor de español entró al salón- Hay una canción que me gustaría cantar-

-Pues adelante Mercedes- ella se colocó de pie se dirigió hasta el frente del salón.

-Quisiera dedicarle esta canción a alguien que está presente aquí ahora... pero no voy a decir quien es-

-¿Soy yo?- preguntó Brittany levantando la mano.

-No Britt, no eres tu- y para acallar cualquier otra pregunta por parte de la rubia ella comenzó a cantar- Comprendo que le temas al espejo, lo miro de reojo igual que vos... que esto no es lo suficientemente firme y curvo, y esto aun no está del todo plano- Quinn estaba un tanto sorprendida, su español era lo suficientemente bueno para entender aquella canción, y aun que suene un poco paranoico sentía que esa canción era para ella- Comprendo que le temas al verano, septiembre me asusta como a vos. La histeria de llegar a enero, para gustar al mundo entero, para gustarle al rubio escultural ¿A quién queremos engañar?...- en todo ese rato que Mercedes estuvo cantando algunos miraban con cara de ignorancia, porque no entendían lo más mínimo de lo que decía, otros se preguntaban una y otra vez quien sería la persona a quien le estaba cantando la morena. Pero ya en cuanto ella acabó de cantar Quinn estaba segura de que la canción era para ella, era una locura pero sabía que era verdad.

La rubia fue la última en salir del salón de coro sin ser consiente de que alguien la estaba esperando a la salida... claro, hasta que chocó contra esa persona haciendo que ella cayera y botara todos sus libros por el suelo.

-Lo lamento- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a pararse y posteriormente a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te esperaba-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero que me respondas una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- esa pregunta le llegó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Quinn... sé que la canción que cantó Mercedes era para ti... has bajado muchísimo de peso, los huesos de tu espalda están tan salidos que... cuando te cargué ayer pude sentir tu espina dorsal... de una forma tan clara que era casi macabra. Hace días que no te pasas por la cafetería, estás pálida, a penas y te puedes mantener en pie, y a demás...-

-¡Ya cállate!- ella se tiró al suelo y se puso a llorar.

-Quinn... yo...- se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

-No quiero que hagas eso- ella apartó su mano y trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Él la detuvo.

-Escúchame-

-¡No quiero que me hables por compasión!-

-No te hablo por compasión, Quinn, por favor, escúchame- ella trató de calmar su llanto y se volteó a verlo a los ojos... esos ojos que tanto le gustaban- Quinn...-

-Creo que mejor... mejor me voy-

-¡No! Quiero que me lo digas... ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Sam...-

-Dímelo-

-Es una locura... no te lo voy a decir-

-Por favor hazlo... por mí-

-Yo...-

* * *

** Y taran taran taran, ahi está el capitulo, ay, no saben lo que me ha ocurrido, me tuvieron que cauterizar la nariz, fue muy doloroso... la pasé pesimo, wow... una locura**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

-¡Q!- clamó una voz con fuerza, una voz que Quinn podría reconocer hasta en sus peores pesadillas. Rápidamente se colocó de pie y miró con su mejor cara a esa persona.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Sylvester?-

-Ven a mi oficina- la rubia titubeó un poco- Ahora- y eso la puso nerviosa, ¿Qué querría decirle ella? Ya no era más un porrista, ya no tenía ese poder sobre ella... entonces, ¿Qué ocurría? Ambas caminaron en silencio por los pasillos casi vacíos de la escuela, pero eso no evitaba que las personas que habían se les quedaran mirando, probablemente ellos también se preguntan para que querría Sue hablar con ella. Después de entrar Quinn cerró la puerta con delicadeza- Siéntate-

-¿De qué quería hablarme señorita Sylvester?-

-Mira Q, voy a ser directa. Desde que a ustedes tres se les ocurrió abandonarme antes de la competencia haciendo que fracasara y que posteriormente me nombraran la perdedora del año las cosas no han sido las misma entre las porristas- Quinn trató de hablar pero la entrenadora la detuvo- La verdad es que ninguna está a la altura suficiente para ser la líder de esas mediocres chicas. Así que te estoy ofreciendo nuevamente tu puesto como capitana de las porristas- bien, ella no se había imaginado esa propuesta ni en sus más locos sueños, se puso a pensar, ¿Quería volver a ser una porrista? Eso le daría popularidad, quizás llamaría la atención de Sam, quizás eso apartaría a Santana a un lado, quizás esa sería su oportunidad de oro- Estoy esperando tu respuesta-

-Acepto la proposición-

-Te felicito, fue la mejor decisión. Ahora, fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión- y la rubia salió disparada como una bala, pero antes de que lograra llegar a la salida, él la volvió a interceptar.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué te quería hablar la entrenadora?- dijo mientras se ponía a la par de ella.

-De nada importante- mintió, la verdad es que se moría de las ganas de contarle, pero sería mejor esperar hasta mañana y darle la sorpresa, para poder ver su cara de estupefacción, al igual que la de Santana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- dijo cuando ya comenzaron a caminar.

-No te preocupes, puedo sola-

-¿Segura? Porque aun me debes una respuesta-

-No se de que hablas-

-Quinn, merezco saber porque-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo mereces saber?-

-Porque entre todas las personas de esta escuela, yo soy el que más se preocupa por ti-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- él se quedó callado, claramente tenía una explicación, pero algo en él parecía no dispuesto a decirle- Mira Sam, no quiero parecer la mala del cuento, pero te recuerdo que eso es sólo asunto mío, no tienes porqué entrometerte-

-No puedo evitar mirarte- dijo en un susurro, uno que ella escuchó muy claramente, pero aun así musitó un _"¿Qué?"_-No... nada- puede que él lo haya negado, pero oír eso fue lo más glorioso del mundo para ella, saber que él la miraba, que había logrado captar su atención, que le importaba... ahora, si se detienen a pensarlo un poco, él se estaba preocupando mucho por ella, todo por lo débil y frágil que ella estaba, entonces, ¿Si seguía así llamaría más su atención? Todas sus cavilaciones pararon cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en frente de su casa.

-Dije que no hacía falta que me vinieras a dejar... pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Seguro- y ambos entraron con lentitud. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que la casa estaba sumida en profundas tinieblas, y ocurría un problema, cuando trataron de encender la luz no pudieron, revisaron el panel de control y nada. La luz se había ido.

-Rayos- murmuró.

-¿No tienes velas o algo así?-

-Creo que hay una en la despensa- y tras decir eso ella partió a buscarla, encendió una cerilla y luego la vela la cual dejó sobre un posa-velas para luego volver al salón principal- Es la única que hay en la casa, lo lamento-

-Tranquila, no es importante-

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ir a tu casa?-

-Algo me dice que estará mucho mejor aquí-

Y eso dio hincapié a una larga conversación, de esas donde hablas desde el clima hasta lo que uno busca para el futuro, todo eso bajo la simple luz de una vela que, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se había derretido dejándolos a oscuras, uno abrazado con el otro, relajadamente mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablando y callando, siendo felices a su manera... hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**¿No es lindo que se estén reconciliando? Ahora, hay que ver que opina Santana de aquello**


	7. Capítulo 6

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando notó las miradas de todos posadas en ella, con su uniforme de porrista, que ahora, le quedaba más suelto que de costumbre.

Por supuesto se había planteado el cómo sería capaz de animar a todo el colegio siendo que ella estaba sufriendo en su interior, sin las fuerzas para caminar tan siquiera.

Esta mañana ella había despertado por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, y se sintió muy decepcionada al notar que estaba completamente sola. Sam se había ido, de la casa y de su vida, estaba segura de que ya no lo podría recuperar, nunca sería lo suficientemente delgada para él. Esta mañana ella se había pesado en la báscula, 37.9 kilos ¿Eso no era suficiente para él?

Pero ocurrió algo que la animó muchísimo.

Ver la cara de Santana López.

Entonces se detuvo en seco para fijar su vista en un cartel.

El baile de graduación se acercaba… ella siempre quiso ser la reina, desde que supo que su hermana fue coronada como tal sintió que debía seguir sus pasos. Ser reina del baile, pero, ¿Quién sería su rey? No podía ir a ese baile completamente sola, eso la convertiría en la burla de todos. Y en el fondo de su corazón, ella quería que Sam fuera su pareja. Ir de su mano y que ambos fueran coronados el rey y la reina… eso le hubiera encantado.

Ese tarde en el club glee el maestro de español tuvo la "fantástica" idea de vender esos asquerosos caramelos, sólo hay que vender 20000, que sencillo. No obstante, la segunda idea no era tan mala, cantar y cobrar por eso… artistas desconocidos o que nadie sabe valorar, Quinn en verdad quería participar en eso, pero algo se lo impedía, se sentía triste y sin ánimos, como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada. Eso la hizo reconsiderarlo.

El entrenamiento con las cherios fue difícil, ella estaba agotada, pero de algún lugar que sabía con exactitud logró sacar fuerzas y demostrar el porqué ella era la capitana, haciendo esas piruetas que la habían llevado hasta eso.

* * *

Ya había terminado el "concierto" y la verdad es que la menor de los Fabray estaba muy feliz por Mercedes, cantó como los ángeles y logró tener más confianza en si misma.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido ella caminó lentamente hasta el escenario y tomó el micrófono que aun seguía conectado. Entonces comenzó a cantar muy lentamente, sintiendo cada palabra que decía…

"I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star"

"To pray on, or wish on, or something like that"

"And I believed for a moment that my chances"

"I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag"

"Hunger hurts, and I want him so bad, oh it kills"

"Baby said he couldnt stay, wouldnt put his lips to mine"

"And a fail to kiss is a fail to cope"

"I said, honey, I dont feel so good, dont feel justified"

"Come on put a little love here in my void, - he said"

"Its all in your head, and I said, sos everything"

"But he didnt get it - I thought he was a man"

"But he was just a little boy"

Y en cuanto terminó cerró los ojos, descansando y pensando en todo lo que había cantado, todo lo que significaba y todo con lo que ella soñaba sabiendo que estaba tan lejos… pero algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Aplausos, unos fuertes y sinceros aplausos. Ella alzó la vista para posarla en el rubio que estaba sentado en el último puesto de la última fila. Entonces él se puso de pie caminó al escenario mientras ella bajaba de este.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Se me había quedado un bolso así que lo vine a buscar y entonces te escuché cantar-

-Sam… tengo una duda-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú nunca fuiste muy bueno en español, pero cuando Mercedes cantó esa canción tú sabías todo lo que significaba, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Santana me dijo que decía mientras se burlaba de la posible persona a la que le estaban cantando-

-Y ¿Qué te hizo suponer que era yo?-

-Con lo que acabas de cantar ahora ya lo corroboraste-

-No es cierto, eso sólo una canción-

-Quinn…- entonces él se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella balbuceó un poco para luego perderse en su mirada…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Ella tenía miedo.

Miedo de salir lastimada nuevamente.

Miedo de que después de ese momento él se alejara.

Miedo de salir a la realidad y darse cuenta de que… él estaba enamorado de otra.

-No…- dijo ella mientras se zafaba de los brazos de él- Sam… no me hagas esto-

-¿Hacerte qué?-

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

-En verdad no…-

-Tengo que irme- y como una ráfaga de viento ella se fue corriendo con su bolso en mano, dejándolo a él nuevamente confundido, pensando en que había hecho mal, dándose cuenta de que en verdad la quería, mucho más, no, infinitamente más que a Santana.

* * *

En cuanto la rubia pudo divisar su casa notó algo extraño, había una persona esperándola, una persona ridículamente alta para su edad.

-¡Quinn!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella no estaba del todo feliz con él, no después de saber que él había presenciado como Dave la golpeaba y que no había actuado para defenderla.

-Estos días… he estado pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En lo especial que eres- dijo mientras tomaba su mano- Quiero volver contigo-

-Finn… ambos sabemos que es sólo por despecho con Rachel-

-¡No! En verdad me importas-

-¿Y por eso veías en primera fila como Karofsky me golpeaba sin hacer nada?-

-Yo… cometí un error pero… en verdad…-

-Yo también cometí un error-

-¿Cuál?-

-Haberte besado- entonces ella abrió la puerta de su casa dispuesta a entrar, pero él la tomó por el brazo haciendo que ella se girara- ¿Tienes algo más que decir?-

-Quieres ser la reina de la graduación, ¿No?-

-… sí…-

-Conmigo a tu lado podrías ser coronada- ¿La estaba chantajeando?- Piénsalo Quinn- ser coronada reina… lo que siempre quiso… dejar atrás ese pasado… pero decirle que sí a Finn era cerrarle todas las puertas a Sam. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en que decirle, tomando una decisión muy importante… pensar en que…-¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí?- dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos frente a ella como para despertarla de un trance.

-Me encantaría…-

-¡Genial!-

-Pero no podría hacerlo sabiendo que estás enamorado de otra- y con la mayor rapidez que pudo entró a su casa y cerró dando un fuerte portazo.

Tratando de aplacar los fuertes golpeteos en su puerta y los repetidos "¡Quinn, abre!" se puso a tararear una canción, subió a su habitación y encendió la computadora. Movió impacientemente sus dedos mientras pensaba en que página web entrar, pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea. Se tomó un par de fotos para hacer un afiche sobre su campaña para reina del baile… pero no estaba conforme con ninguna foto, todas eran imperfectas.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?- gritó exhausta- ¿Por qué no puedo verme bien?... ¿Por qué no soy perfecta para él?- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr enmarcando su cara, hizo con rapidez un par de afiches, ya sin importarle como salía en las fotos, ya no importaba… nada importaba…

Una vez terminó se echó en el suelo a ver el techo, pasados unos minutos comenzó a hacer abdominales, uno tras otro, sin parar. Su cuerpo no daba más pero aun así no pararía, nunca sería suficiente, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera tan ligero como una pluma, muy a diferencia de cómo se sentía por dentro. Estaba calmada, sin fuerzas y sólo esperando a que algo pasara, una señal que llegara desde el cielo… algo que le dijera si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y de pronto, como por arte de magia, sintió como si todo el peso del mundo se cargara sobre sus hombros, se sintió fatal, trató de ponerse de pie pero tuvo que emplear mucho esfuerzo, caminó hasta el baño.

El baño… donde había sufrido sus más grandes pesadillas… verse en el espejo era un suplicio, pero como si fuera una masoquista no era capaz de evitarlo, tenía que ver si es que había ocurrido algún cambio en su cuerpo, alguna mejora, algo, lo que sea.

* * *

Cuando vio a Santana tomar la mano de Dave anunciando que habían empezado una relación lo primero que cruzó su mente fue que… había terminado con Sam… quizás ella fue lo suficientemente insensible como para ni siquiera hablarlo con él, como si pudiera cambiar cuantas veces quisiera de novio.

Todo anunciaba que iría bien, incluso Kurt había regresado a la escuela (aun que ella creía que Santana se traía algo entre manos) pero entonces todo dio un giro, cuando Lauren caminó a su lado y la llamó "Lucy"… eso no podía mostrar nada bueno.

Entonces le mostró esa foto, recordándole todo su pasado… los lentes, aquella nariz, el cabello… y por sobre todo, el sobrepeso.

Y su mundo definitivamente se acabó cuando ella le dijo que mirara en el mural de información, diciendo en grande "Vote por Lucy Caboozy" eso definitivamente la destrozó. Arrancó el cartel con ira y se fue corriendo, no sabía hacia donde, sólo corría y corría. Ya nada importaba.

* * *

**Semana dura, ganas de no hacer nada, llorar y llorar hasta acabar vaciando mi reserva de lagrimas... que cruel es la gente**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Jamás había violado las normas de la escuela, pero estaba tan enojada y confundida que salió por la puerta principal sin importarle las consecuencias. Corría y corría, sin saber para donde, sin saber porqué, sólo por el hecho de despejarse y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Sabía que eso no remediaría nada, que sólo servía para aplazar sus problemas, pero no importaba, su vida estaba destruida y ya no podía hacer nada más.

Por eso ella apoyó a Rachel con su operación de nariz, porque ella ya lo había hecho, porque si ella pudo sería un poco hipócrita de su parte negarle esa posibilidad. La oportunidad de brillar como ella lo había logrado… pero ya no importaba, porque su vida estaba destruida, porque todos conocieron la verdad, aquella que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

-¡Quinn! ¡Espera!- ¿Eso era real? ¿O era sólo un producto de su imaginación? Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción ya que no veía capaz que alguien quisiera hablar con ella después de tal humillación, a menos que… se quisieran burlar de ella. Por miedo a que eso ocurriera (lo cual ella creía muy probable) corrió más rápido de lo que sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían, y eso fue un error, ella terminó tumbada en el piso, con las rodillas raspadas y lágrimas en sus ojos que estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, pero ella no se atrevía a mirar… no quería más humillación- Tranquila, todo está bien-

-No. Nada está bien- ella lo miró a los ojos- Mi vida está acabada-

-Todo mejorará, sólo fue algo insignificante, eso no te hace menos valiosa de lo que ya eres-

-¡¿Tú que sabes? ¡Todo lo que había logrado se acaba de arruinar! ¡Todo…!- guardó silencio por unos instantes para luego soltar un susurro- Todo volverá a ser como antes…-

-Quinn…-

-No me llames así, ahora ya sabes la verdad-

-Puede que te llames Lucy, pero sé que al mirarte a los ojos…- Hizo una pausa para sujetarla por la barbilla y hacer que ella lo mirara directamente- Veo a Quinn… a mi Quinn-

-Sam…- él la abrazó para luego sentir como ella lloraba en su hombro, la sujetó con firmeza pero a la vez con cuidado, tenía miedo de que si la apretaba mucho se fuera a romper, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Quinn pensó en regresar a la escuela, pero Sam la convenció de seguir afuera, después de todo, ya se habían escapado.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?- preguntó ella.

-Podríamos… suena estúpido pero… necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Para qué?-

-Hay algo que debo contarte-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi padre… perdió su empleo hace un par de meses, así que…- el apretó con fuerza sus puños, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo- Estamos viviendo en un motel y… yo estoy a cargo de mis hermanos… por eso…-

-Por eso…-

-Quería saber si… si me podrías ayuda… no soy muy bueno imponiéndoles órdenes o diciéndoles que se bañen o…- no pudo continuar ya que ella colocó su dedo índice en la boca de él.

-Me encantaría-

Entonces, tomados de la mano, ambos fueron al nuevo hogar de Sam, hablando del oscuro pasado de Quinn y del oscuro presente de Sam. Todo estaba en malas condiciones, y casi no había espacio para moverse, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Quinn, fueron los dos pequeños que estaban sentados en la única cama que había allí, con esa expresión inocente en sus caras, y que una vez vieron a su hermano mayor entrar en el lugar saltaron y lo abrazaron, se notaba que se querían.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó a Quinn la menor de los hermanos, a lo que Quinn titubeó un poco antes de contestar, buscó a Sam con la mirada y esperó poder descifrar algo en sus ojos.

-Lu…- no le quedaba más que aceptar la verdad, ser quien era, pero antes de poder contestar Sam la interrumpió.

-Se llama Quinn- ella lo miró de una forma extraña, como entre agradecida y dudosa, pero más que nada, agradecida.

El resto de la tarde consistió en que ambos jugaron con los pequeños, hablando y riendo, hasta aceptaron tomar un baño he irse a dormir temprano, lo que dejó a los mayores con tiempo para hablar a solas mientras estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa. Quinn trató de aplazar ese momento por no querer enfrentarse a la oscura verdad de quien era ella, o las incomodas preguntas sobre…

-Ahora que sabes mi pasado oscuro…- comenzó ella- Supongo que ya no querrás saber más de mi-

-Estás equivocada… Quinn, tu eres única, no importa si te llamas Lucy o si te operaste la nariz, eso no te cambia por dentro… no dejas de ser Quinn. No dejas de ser aquella chica tan especial-

-Especial… siempre he sido especial. Pero eso no es siempre algo bueno-

-Para mí lo es-

-Nunca cambias- ella lo golpeó en el hombro con una sonrisa, pero luego se preocupó al ver la expresión seria en su rostro- ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No… todo lo contrario. Me debes una explicación-

-¿De qué?... ¡Ay no! No Sam, simplemente no-

-Quinn-

-Ya dije que no-

-Me tienes preocupado-

-En verdad no pasa nada-

-Se honesta ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?-

-No… no lo recuerdo- él alzó sus cejas para luego pensar otro poco.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Me tienes muy preocupado, en verdad…-

-Es por una estupidez-

-Cuéntame-

-No puedo… en verdad no puedo… pero tú respóndeme una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- él guardó silencio por unos minutos- … lo suponía…- ella estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero él la sujetó del brazo.

-You are so beautiful to me… Can't you see? You're everything I hope for… you're everything I need…- terminó de cantar esa pequeña estrofa y la miró directo a los ojos- Lor manari- susurró.

-Irayo- él sonrió como nunca y se fue acercando de a poco, se dio cuenta de que la quería, la quería mucho. No importaba si ella había cometido un error, ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre eso, pero ahora todo se reducía a ese momento, donde sus respiraciones agitadas estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podían sentir la del otro, donde ella posó su mano en la mejilla de él, donde él la sujetó por la cintura, donde por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, volvían a ser el uno para el otro, deseosos de aquel leve roce… aquel leve roce que no se pudo concretar.

-¡Quinn!- gritó una voz iracunda. Una voz que ella temía hasta en sus más grandes pesadillas…

* * *

**Quiero darle las gracias con todas mis ganas a Alia76, me ayudó muchisimo anoche, me hizo sentir feliz y por un segundo, aceptada por mi misma. Asi que ¡Gracias! y también a todos lo que comentan :)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no había sufrido suficiente todavía? ¿No había pasado ya por todo lo malo? ¿No se merecía un momento (por más pequeño que fuera) de felicidad?

Alzó su vista con miedo e instantáneamente la apartó, no aguantaba verlo, no desde lo que ocurrió. La tomó fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie haciéndola perder el equilibrio por unos instantes, ella buscó a Sam con su mirada en un intento de súplica, quien ya se había parado para sujetarla a ella de ambos brazos apartándola un poco de el iracundo hombre.

-¡Ahora vienes conmigo a la casa!- dijo él mientras la volvía a tomar del brazo, esta vez con aun más fuerza. Pero Sam no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-No puede tratarla así- dijo el joven con voz decidida, sin estar dispuesto a soltar a Quinn.

-¡Es mi hija y yo la trato como quiero!- miró con despecho a la muchacha para luego hablarle con una voz de decepción pura- No puedo creer que ya te estés revolcando con otro-

Eso gatilló dos cosas.

La primera, que Quinn saliera corriendo hasta más no poder, perdiéndose por las calles, sin importarle nada, pensando en porqué había pensado algo así, preguntándose el porqué había vuelto a encontrarla, y por sobre todo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirle eso? A su propia hija… ¡Era injusto! Ella no había hecho nada, sólo estaba allí sentada, hablando, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Y como no encontraba respuesta aparente a sus preguntas corrió con aun más fuerza, como si eso fuera a parar su dolor, definitivamente este día había sido un asco… no, no era verdad, es cierto que habían ocurrido cosas malas, como el asunto de su pasado o el problema reciente, pero debía admitir que Sam le había alegrado el día… estar con él definitivamente fue su salvación…

Lo segundo, fue que Sam, no pudiendo aguantar lo que él había dicho y olvidando completamente con quien estaba hablando, le plantó un golpe en la cara haciendo que le sangrara un poco la nariz para luego mirarlo con desprecio, lanzar un "Usted me da lástima" y salir corriendo tras Quinn. ¿Dónde podría estar ahora? Sabía que ella estaba muy dolida y que una forma de canalizar su dolor era corriendo, ya lo había comprobado, pero habían muchos caminos, muchas bifurcaciones y no sabía cual había tomado ella.

-Quinn… ¿Dónde rayos estás?- susurró mientras tomaba un camino al azar.

* * *

Por otro lado, ella no sabía dónde estaba ni qué rayos hacía allí, era un barrio sombrío y más aun de noche. Ya había oscurecido y no podía regresar porque ya no recordaba que camino había tomado. Se preocupo, podría ocurrirle algo… pero recordó lo que su madre le había dicho un día cuando era pequeña… "Si te estás en un barrio desconocido y peligroso, entra a alguna tienda, allí nadie te podrá hacer daño" y como no tenía nada que perder buscó un local que se viera decente (y no habían mucho ya que era un barrio no muy bueno) y al final se decidió por uno bien iluminado que tenía tres grandes palabras escritas en un cartel: Fuente de Mimir

* * *

Él llevaba un buen rato corriendo por las diversas bifurcaciones que podía haber tomado Quinn, pero la mayoría terminaba en callejones sin salida, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, al pie de uno de aquellos caminos se veía como había un poco de sangre en el cemento, probablemente ella se había vuelto a caer, eso era un indicio de que caminó había tomado. Corrió a más no poder por aquel camino decidido a encontrarla… y esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo.

* * *

-Buenas noches- dijo un joven al ver a Quinn entrar.

-Buenas noches-

-¿Qué quieres que te sirva?- Honestamente ella no quería nada, pero no podía quedarse en ese local simplemente sentada, eso sería descortés, se sentó frente a la barra y titubeó un poco.

-Dame… una botella de agua- él alzó las cejas para ver si era un chiste, pero se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio, se volteó para tomar la botella y ponerla frente a ella junto a un vaso- Gracias-

-Y, ¿Qué trae a una señorita tan frágil por un lugar como este?- ella se volteó para darse cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie más en ese lugar, él la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- Sí, te hablo a ti-

-Es una larga historia-

-Pues bien, escuchémosla, tengo tiempo- y ella, sintiendo una enorme confianza, comenzó a narrar lo sucedido.

Cuando llegó a ese barrio no le dio buena espina, pensó que quizás había tomado un camino equivocado y que ella no estaba por allí, pero algo en su interior lo decía que era el lugar indicado, que estaba por allí. Comenzó a mirar en todos lados, entre los locales que habían por allí, en cada callejón, pero ella no aparecía.

-Que duro-

-Dímelo a mí-

-Y ¿Cómo es ese chico?-

-¿Sam?-

-Sí, físicamente-

-Am… es alto, de ojos verdes… rubio…-

-¿Con unos enormes labios?-

-Sí… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Está allí en frente, probablemente buscándote- ella se volteó con rapidez para verlo con una mirada de preocupación- Lo mejor será que salgas a encontrarlo- Quinn se metió la mano al bolsillo en busca de dinero para poder pagar, pero el muchacho la detuvo- Yo invito esta vez- sonrió y ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de eso él la sujetó del brazo, cuando ella se volteó puedo ver como él le tendía con la otra mano una esmeralda sujetada por una cadena verde oscuro.

-¿Qué…?

-Actúas como toda una tauro, estoy casi seguro de que lo eres-

-… lo soy…-

-Quizás no creas en este tipo de cosas, pero… ya lo sabrás-

Ella sonrió, tomó la gema y se la amarró al cuello, antes de salir besó en la mejilla al muchacho quien sólo sonrió.

* * *

Ya estaba desesperado, ella no aparecía por ninguna parte, podía haberle ocurrido algo malo, podría estar sufriendo o sin saber donde estaba…

-Sam…- él se volteó sintiéndose tan feliz que no era capaz de creerlo, saber que ella estaba bien, que no le había ocurrido nada. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca. Ella estaba igual de feliz que él, quizás más, saber que él se había enfrentado a su padre, que había salido a buscarla aun por un barrio peligroso, saber que le importaba tanto… pero había un problema, uno al que ella tuvo que enfrentarse una vez llegaron a la casa de Sam.

-¿Ocurre algo Quinn?-

-Sí… no puedo volver a mi casa… mi papá debe de estar allí… esperándome…-

-Entonces… podrías quedarte aquí… ¡No lo digo de forma sucia ni nada! Pero no tendríamos problema, quiero decir, mi papá duerme en una cama a parte y yo con mis hermanos dormimos juntos pero, podrías dormir tu con ellos y yo iría al piso y…-

-No… yo dormiré en el piso-

-Quinn, no voy a dejarte allí si eres mi invitada-

-Y yo no voy a dejar que te quedes solo allí en el piso-

-¿Y crees que yo dejaría que tu quedaras sola en el piso?- hubo un momento de silencio- ¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Durmamos ambos en el piso- lo dos rieron mucho, pero ambos sabían que eso iba en serio, y en una frase silenciosa, ella aceptó.

* * *

Cuando entraron los hermanos de Sam se pusieron felices de volver a ver a Quinn, esa chica en verdad les agradaba, era dulce, bonita, simpática y divertida.

-Yo quiero una novia como la tuya- soltó el hermanito de Sam lo cual provocó que ambos se pusieran nerviosos, ellos ya no eran novios pero… ¿Qué se lo impedía ahora?

Sam buscó en la nevera algo para darle de comer a sus hermanos pero ya no quedaba más comida congelada, eso implicaba que él tendría que cocinar, y realmente no era bueno en ello.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- propuso ella mientras al ver la cara de súplica que tenía él.

-Por favor- ambos rieron, ella tomó un poco de tallarines y los colocó un una olla con agua hervida.

-¿Tienes un tomate o algo así?-

-No- él estaba apenado, lamentaba no tener nada y aun así recibir toda esa ayuda por parte de ella- Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo- le sonrió tan cálidamente que él no pudo evitar alegrarse instantáneamente. Una vez llegó el papá de Sam todos comieron… a excepción de Quinn por supuesto, se excusó con un dolor de estómago, que por esta vez, Sam lo aceptó, después de todo lo que vivió ella hoy no la obligaría. Más entrada la noche acostaron a los niños, el padre de Sam se fue a la pieza contigua y quedaron sólo los dos adolecentes.

-Quinn… hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es?-

-Yo… tú… quiero decir, nosotros…- chasqueó la lengua en señal de ofuscación, no tenía idea de cómo decírselo, entonces notó la esmeralda que ella poseía- ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese dije?-

-¿Eres eso lo tan importante que tenías que decirme?- ella rió.

-No me digas que… ay no. ¿Te lo dio Finn? ¿Estás saliendo de nuevo con él?- las risas se incrementaron aun más para luego parar abruptamente.

-Sam, escucha. Finn me dijo que quería volver conmigo…- él puso una cara de tristeza enorme pero ella le sonrió- Le dije que no- el levantó la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al fin.

-Porque yo no le quiero… la persona que yo quiero… es alguien más-

Él temía preguntar, temía a la respuesta que ella le podría dar pero a la vez la anhelaba- ¿Quién es?- logró preguntar. Ella se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

-Tú-

* * *

**Am... y... eso... ¿Les dije que alguien quiere traducir mi historia al inglés? ¡Eso me puso demaciado feliz! Eh estado un poco mal pero ya todo se mejorará, gracias a los que comentan y... eso :B**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Ella lo único que quería era que él le diera una oportunidad, que la perdonara por lo que había hecho. Había cometido un error muy grave, del que se arrepentía, y sentía que ya no se merecía su amor. Pero ahora con aun más fuerza se sentía tan poco digna que… no era meritoria de nada de su parte, no estaba diciendo que Santana fuera una mejor opción, pero se sentía incapaz de poder valer lo suficiente para él. Por eso el haber sido ella quien le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba la hizo sentir tan mal, no sabía si él la perdonaría, quizás el esperaba que ella sufriera, que ahora simplemente la echaría de su casa o que evitaría mirarla, que le diría algo con odio o peor aún, que ya no le hablaría más.

Quizás todo lo que habían hablado no era más que una pantalla para hacerla creer que había algo donde no lo había, hacerla subir hasta las nubes y luego dejarla caer con toda la fuerza posible. Por eso ella esperaba a ser perfecta para que él se diera cuenta de lo arrepentida que estaba, no comía para ser perfecta, hacía ejercicio para ser perfecta, todo lo hacía por él… pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, en un delis le había dicho que aun lo quería, sin estar segura de si él la había perdonado. Pero ahora venía su respuesta, ahora… venía la llave de su felicidad o de su destrucción.

-Di algo- el silencio que él mantenía la estaba matando, pero no contestaba- … por favor…- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, se separó lentamente de él para aferrarse a sus rodillas, sin saber qué hacer, arrepintiéndose por completo de lo que había hecho, pudo sentir como él se ponía de pie y se alejaba lentamente… no, no era posible… ¡Había arruinado todo! Por decir esa tontería, luego de haber logrado de a poco ganarse su confianza, luego de que en verdad parecía que la había perdonado… ahora lo había echado a perder. Ya nunca más le volvería a hablar… ahora la sacaría de la casa, le cerraría la puerta en la cara y la ignoraría en la escuela… todo se acabaría. De aquí, para siempre…

-Quinn- se arrodilló junto a ella y la sujetó por la barbilla limpiando con su otra mano las lágrimas que ella tenía.

-Lo suponía…- se puso de pie apartando la mano de él y caminó hasta la salida. Titubeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo pudo sentir como él se colocaba detrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, eso le cortó la respiración, sentir su aliento en su cuello, el roce de su piel… casi mágico.

-No quiero… que te vayas- le susurró- Ni ahora… ni nunca-

-Lo siento tanto- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y escondía su cara en su pecho tratando de que no la viera llorar. Él subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella, acariciándole el cabello, tratando de hacer que se calmara-… perdóname…-

-Tranquila- ella no sabía la mucho que él la había extrañado, como pensaba cada noche en que le pedía perdón, perdón desde el corazón, saber que ella en verdad lo quería…- Todo estará bien-

-Por favor…- sollozó aun más.

-Te perdono Quinnie- ella sonrió, hacía mucho que no la llamaba así pero le encantaba cuando lo hacía… como cuando estaban juntos. Se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, donde sólo podía ver cariño, se dio cuenta de que él realmente la había perdonado. Por otro lado él veía en los hinchados y enrojecidos ojos de ella el arrepentimiento, y paralelamente la felicidad, el querer volver a estar con él la hizo tan feliz que era incapaz de creerlo.

Entonces no podían hacer nada más que sonreír, saber que tenían otra oportunidad, que las cosas no se habían acabado.

Él sabía que ella aun tenía un poco de miedo pero aun así se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron en una temerosa y ansiosa caricia, la cual habían anhelado desde hace tanto, para después culminar en un glorioso beso.

-Te extrañé tanto Sam- dijo una vez se separaron lentamente, con la frente recargada en la del otro, sonriendo ambos, con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Yo también Quinn… yo también- susurró para que luego se fundieran en otro beso.

* * *

**Tengo pensada la canción que cantarán ahora a dueto ! ojalá les vaya a gustar (:**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Cuando todos los vieron llegar a la escuela tomados de la mano los murmullos no tardaron en salir a flote, "¿Qué se suponía que hacían?" "¿Acaso no habían terminado?" era unos de los mucho susurros que ahora dominaban la escuela, nadie se detuvo a pensar en qué podría haber pasado en verdad, pero las chicas se limitaban a mirar a Quinn con envidia, y los chicos sólo se detenían para darle una palmada a Sam en el hombro y decirle "Buen trabajo" como si su regreso fuera un logro vacío y sin importancia. Pero para ellos era difícil enfrentarse a esas miradas, pero sabían que mientras estuvieran el uno con el otro, todo estaría bien.

Por otro lado, la mirada que Finn les envió apenas los vio entrar juntos a la escuela no fue… bien, digámoslo así, si las miradas mataran, Sam ya habría muerto unas cuatro veces, no apartó su vista de ellos en todas las clases posibles, viendo como siempre se tomaban de la mano, como él le murmuraba cosas al oído a ella, esos susurros que la volvían completamente loca, que hacían que su mundo se detuviera y que volviera a girar con toda velocidad.

Y por supuesto, Santana, sabemos que ella en verdad no quería a Sam, pero por supuesto, ver como Quinn lo había recuperado, ver como volvían a ser pareja después de que ella había hecho de todo para pisotear su relación y dejarla sumida en la más profunda miseria le hacía pensar una y otra vez cómo es posible que él quisiera volver con ella, después de todo, para la latina ella no era más que escoria, alguien que no le llegaba ni a los talones, pero ahora por fin se estaba levantando, estaba resurgiendo de las cenizas que Santana había dejado en su vida…

Y todo iba tan bien, él estaba tan feliz, y ella, ella estaba aun más feliz, pero los problemas siempre tienen que surgir, tienen que corromper la vida de las personas, y para Quinn, en ese sentido, su vida ya era una miseria. Cuando sonó la campana que daba señal a la hora de almuerzo ocurrió aquel problema, que no tenía una buena solución.

Él la tomó de la mano para que se dirigieran juntos a la cafetería, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No… no quiero Sam…-

-Por favor, no puedes seguir así por siempre-

-Pero…- ella agachó la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban por aflorar, a él le partió el corazón verla así, tan frágil, tan perfecta, lentamente la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Se que puedes… confío en ti- se miraron a los ojos y él estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero ella lo acalló.

-Hay una canción… que quiero que escuches-

-¿Una canción?-

-Yo la escribí… cuando todos tratamos de escribir una… Rachel se alejó de mí y al final no escribimos nada juntas pero…-

-Igualmente hiciste una-

-Sí… pensando en ti-

-¿En mí?-

-Te aseguro que es mejor que Trouty Mouth- él rió un poco y como un suspiro ella comenzó a entonar una muy leve melodía.

"Tell me this is not the end"

"I know, I was wrong"

"I made a mistake"

"But I can't stay"

"Surrounded of whispers"

"Surrounded of tears"

"My fairytale was just a far dream"

"Where I'm beautiful"

"Where I'm free"

"I'm so sorry for all that I've done"

"I'm so sorry for what I've become"

"I'm so tired of all this lies"

"Close your eyes"

"I'm so lost without you"

"I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"

"Can you see?"

"I don't have for what to live"

"I can't stay strong"

"All because"

"I'm alone"

"But the words that I'm so afraid to say"

"With you, I know there's real"

"Please hear me"

"Please hold me"

"I love you"

"Please…"

"Love me"

Terminó esa canción con un susurro esperando una respuesta por parte de él, pero sólo se quedaba en silencio. Ella se asustó, ¿Lo había arruinado? Esta vez definitivamente lo había arruinado, era una horrenda canción que no valía la pena ser escuchada, que sólo estaba allí para acabar con la relación que después de todo ese sufrimiento había logrado entablar… ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar por su mente él la tomó por la barbilla y la besó con gran delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se fuera a romper, y a decir verdad, él sí temía eso, pero ahora eso acabó con todas las dudas que tenía Quinn, la hizo sentir protegida, querida, la hizo saber que él en verdad tomaba en cuenta esas cosas, que quizás esa canción que ella había entonado era la correcta, que no fue un error.

Quizás eso fue lo que logró que ambos se sintieran tan seguros el uno junto al otro, pero eso no quitaba el problema más grande, un problema que salió a flote poco después de que terminaran aquel beso.

* * *

**La canción la creé yo misma, no es muy buena pero algo es algo jeje**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

No entendía bien como ocurría. Antes de que se diera cuenta Sam ya la había llevado hasta la cafetería donde compró una manzana mientras dejaba sentada a Quinn en una mesa alejada de todo y de todos. Y cuando ella creía que él la había abandonado pudo notar como colocaba frente a ella una manzana sobre una bandeja con un par de cubiertos.

-No quiero…-

-Por favor-

-En verdad no quiero-

-Hazlo por mí- bien, eso fue un golpe bajo, era como jugar sucio, decirle que lo haga por él… ella haría todo por él. Con lentitud tomó los cubiertos y partió la manzana a la mitad, tomó una de ellas y le dio una muy pequeña mordida, la masticó lo más que pudo y la tragó con dificultad.

-Quiero un poco de agua- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Te la traeré- él se puso de pie y una vez estuvo lejos ella mordió varias veces la manzana para luego escupirlo y botar los pedazos al basurero, luego mordió la otra varias veces y volvió a escupir. Entonces pudo ver como el volvía así que se llevó la manzana a la boca y fingió darle una mordida, él le tendió la botella con agua.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-Me alegra ver que hayas comido- dijo.

-Sí pero… ya no quiero más- dijo tras darle un sorbo de agua a su botella.

-Está bien, me alegra que al menos hayas comido algo- ella se sintió muy mal por dentro, acababa de mentirle y hacer que su felicidad fuera a base de una mentira… pero ella no podía comer, ya no… estuvo tan tentada a decirle la verdad, pero tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar.

-Sam…-

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?- le encantaba cuando la llamaba así… aun que la verdad ella no podía verse así.

-Mm… nada, no importa-

-Quinn- él se arrodilló y la sujetó por la mano- Quisiera que me dieras el honor de ser tu pareja en el baile de graduación- eso la hizo sonreír, olvidar todo, su peso, la comida, las miradas escrutadoras… su peso… eso era lo que más la atormentaba.

-Me encantaría- entonces él le sonrió, se colocó de pie y la levantó dándole vueltas por los aires… eso en verdad la hacía feliz

Esa tarde en el entrenamiento de las porristas se sintió más agotada que nunca, sus piernas ya casi no soportaban su cuerpo, quizás porque, según ella, estaba tan gorda que sus piernas no lo aguantaban.

-¡Vamos Q! ¡¿Crees que eso es duro? ¡Trata de aguantar una punción lumbar! ¡Eso es duro!-

Pero estar en la cima de la pirámide le daba cierto alivio y a la vez culpa, le encantaba no tener que aguantar todo el peso de las demás, pero se sentía como una ballena que los demás tendrían que aguantar.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa fue con lentitud hasta el baño y se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, nuevamente, sacó su balanza y se paró con miedo sobre ella… 34.4 kilos ¿Cuánto más pensaba bajar? ¿Cuándo se sentiría a gusto? Había hecho todo eso para poder volver a estar con Sam, y ya lo había logrado, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía a gusto? ¿Por qué tenía esas ganas de seguir bajando? Evitó mirarse al espejo al salir y se echó en la cama… no tenía ganas de nada, se quedó allí durmiendo, sin importar el tiempo que fuera, necesitaba descansar.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó en la cama hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta, se vistió con lentitud sin importarle que la persona que llamó estuviera impaciente. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Hola Sam, ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo para que él pasara y cerrara la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Por qué has faltado estos tres días a clases?- preguntó él para luego ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

-¿Tres días dijiste?-

-¿No estabas consciente de ello?-

-Estaba… cansada, sólo decidí descansar un rato-

-Pero han pasado tres días- él estaba preocupado pero ella trataba de calmarlo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, ya iré mañana-

-¿Y hoy no irás?-

-¿Hoy? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Quinn… me estás preocupando, son las 7:23 vine a buscarte para ir a la escuela porque ya me estabas preocupando… tienes puesta la misma ropa de hace tres días… ¡Por Dios Quinn! Apuesto a que no has comido nada en estos días-

-No te preocupes Sam, comí un poco anoche-

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad-

-En verdad, estoy bien-

-¿Cuánto pesas?- esa pregunta le cayó como una balde de agua fría, no podía decirle que la vez pasada pesaba 34 kilos, y después de todo, ¿Cuánto pesaría ahora?

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque me preocupas-

-Mi peso es normal, nada por lo que alarmarse-

-Si no es nada fuera de normal, dímelo-

-47 kilos- dijo rápidamente.

-Eso no es verdad-

-Claro que lo es-

-Si quieres que sea por las malas-

-¿A qué te…? ¡Bájame!- él la había tomado en brazos y la subió por las escaleras hasta el baño de su habitación, acercó con su pie la balanza y miró a los ojos a Quinn antes de pararla sobre la balanza quien, ya cansada de todo, se paró allí sin más problemas, aun que con los ojos cerrados.

-Quinn…- lentamente ella abrió los ojos para ver que decía. Se quedó helada al verlo.

-No… está mal… yo… _Piensa Quinn, piensa…_ hago que la balanza pese menos para hacerme sentir delgada-

-Es una balanza digital Quinn-

-Pero no es verdad… yo no peso eso- dijo apartando la mirada

-¡Quinn mírate!- dijo él estallando, la obligó a que girara su cara para verse al espejo… pero ella no lo lograba, por más que trataba no se podía ver cómo era, seguía viendo a una cerda.

-Estoy bien Sam, en verdad no veo nada raro…- entonces pudo ver a través del espejo como una lágrima rodaba por él ojo del muchacho- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Por favor Quinn, piénsalo un poco…- ella lo miró con confusión, él hizo que se girara y la abrazó con delicadeza- Busquemos ayuda… vamos con un doctor y…-

-¡No! Yo no necesito a ningún doctor-

-Quinn, estás enferma, tienes que aceptarlo-

-Yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada… estoy bien…-

-¡Por favor Quinn! ¡Pesas 30 kilos! ¡¿Cuánto más quieres ponerte en riesgo?-

-¡Yo estoy bien!- logró gritar antes de estallar en llanto- Lárgate- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No, no te voy a dejar- dijo sujetándola con más fuerza- Nunca te voy a dejar- ella se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de él con miedo de que si lo soltaba tendría que enfrentar la realidad, pero el mundo fue desapareciendo, estaba agotada a pesar de haber estado descansando tanto tiempo, sentía como se desvanecía de a poco, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y no se dejó caer, se separó de él y caminó hasta su cama, se sentó sobre ella y alzó la mirada para verlo bien.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres llevarme a la escuela?- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-No estás en condiciones de ir a la escuela-

-Ya te lo dije, estoy muy bien, a demás, es viernes, el último día-

-Está bien, pero solo si me prometes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te tomarás una foto junto a Rachel…-

-¿Y eso para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-

-Sólo eso te pido, ya verás para qué-

-Está bien…- ella fue y lo abrazó dándole la oportunidad a él de sentir nuevamente sus huesos, tan macabro que él se tensó- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella sin entender que le ocurría.

-Pasan muchas cosas- ella lo miró con duda- Cámbiate de ropa, te esperaré en la sala- tras decir eso se fue del lugar dejándola confundida, ella fue hasta su closet y tomó una remera de pabilos negra y unos pantalones holgados negros, no andaba con ganas de ir de porrista este día, y en todo caso no era importante ya que ese día no tenían ensayo. Bajó con dificultad las escaleras y tomó su bolso, el cual parecía más pesado que nunca. En cuanto abrieron la puerta una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó y la hizo tiritar, tenía la piel de gallina- Toma- dijo él mientras le pasaba su chaquete del equipo de fútbol, ella lo agradeció y fueron caminando hasta la escuela.

El día pasó lento, Sam no dejaba de mirar a Quinn, de estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, tenía miedo de que le fuera a pasar algo, sentía que le tenía que proteger, que no podía dejar que le ocurriera algo, a la hora de almorzar tuvieron el mismo problema de siempre.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él.

-Completamente segura- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Él lanzó una amarga sonrisa y la rodeó con su brazo. Temía por ella, tenía muchísimo miedo de que le fuera a pasar algo. Puedo ver como todo el mundo se volteaba a mirarla con ojos escrutadores, pero ella no se daba cuenta, estaba tan sumida en su propio mundo que ya no importaba.

Y cuando llegó el momento de entrar al club glee todos se volteaban a verla, cada vez la notaban peor, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Entonces el señor Shue llegó con la noticia de que ellos serían la banda invitada para la graduación, pero eso no le importó a Sam, él estaba pendiente de su frágil Quinn, que no le fuera a pasar nada, que la enfermedad no la consumiera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y una vez terminaron la clase ella estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo, ella lo miró con duda para luego ver como él se acercaba a Rachel, quien, casualmente, estaba vestida igual que Quinn.

-Quítate la chaqueta- dijo él mientras ella veía como la morena se la quitaba también, entonces él sacó dos gorros negro.

-Sam, ¿Para qué es todo esto?-

-Ya lo verás- y tras decir eso le colocó un gorro a Quinn ocultando toda su cabellera dentro del mismo viendo como Rachel lo imitaba.

Hizo que ambas se pusieran de espaldas a él y sacó una cámara fotográfica, tomó un par de fotos de sus espaldas, luego simplemente de los brazos, luego hizo que se levantaran ligeramente los pantalones enseñando un poco de sus piernas, otra foto y por último hizo que se levantaran un poco la remera fotografiando sus estómagos, uno junto al otro.

-Terminé, gracias Rach- dijo mientras le quitaba el gorro a Quinn y le colocaba su chaqueta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Sam?- preguntó la rubia. Él no contestó pero la acompañó hasta su casa- Pasa- dijo con un hilillo de voz, él entró y se sentó en el sillón haciendo que ella se colocara junto a él, entonces sacó la cámara y mostró la primera foto- Vaya, Rachel sí que está pálida… y delgada, ¡Mira! Se le nota la espina- él pasó a la siguiente foto- Y esos brazos… ¡Y su estómago! Creo que está yéndose muy al extremo-

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-Sí… ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Quinnie… la de la izquierda eres tú- eso la dejó choqueada, era imposible ¡Era imposible!

-Sam, no bromees así-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-No es cierto- comenzó a sollozar- No es cierto- su voz cada vez era más débil pero él la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Por favor, busquemos ayuda-

-No insistas Sam, no la necesito…-

-Quinn…-

-Quiero dormir- dijo ella, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su cama, la dejó reposar allí y se sentó junto a ella acariciándole el cabello, ella cayó dormida rápidamente y él sólo pudo darle una amarga sonrisa. En verdad le dolía verla así…

* * *

**Y bien... ya no se que más poner, ha sido una semana difícil, taan difícil... me quiero morir... no, no es cierto, pero me siento pésimo, aun que sus reviews siempre me animan :)**


End file.
